


The Tale of Atce and La'Mir

by CajunSpice714



Series: Legends of Ithbar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Loosely based on The 100, Morut'yc Morut Origins, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, The setting is my own creation, human!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: Rekru'e have lived on Ithbar for Millenia, for longer than recorded history can tell. They are alone in the world, several tribes belonging to several nations along the contenents of Morut and Cin'baksar, until one day a star drops from the sky. The new group has been labled Tahtbr by Atce, the Lord of the land who names all. He demands a sacrifice for the harvest, as he does of every tribe under his rule, and is brought a young woman whom he names La'mir. Can Kylo, Atce of the Rekru'e, Lord of Lands and Namer of All succeed in his duties while sharing  a sacred bond with this newcomer, even though she is not of his world?





	The Tale of Atce and La'Mir

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/43573272294/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

They hadn’t been on the ground for more than two days when there was a group decision that a hunting party was needed to go find things that were edible. Rey had volunteered, since she had some hand-to-hand combat training as well as the ability to wield a knife and a bow staff well enough to take out some animals. However, they hadn’t known for sure whether any animal they caught  would be edible, even if they did cook it. Rey sighs softly as she leads one of the two parties deeper into the woods. 

 

The only signs of life they had seen so far had been a wild deer that had two sets of antlers and only 3 legs, and birds chirping in the air. When someone in the group had said that she, Rey, was good with a bow, she was handed a crudely made bow and several arrows. This was not what she had skills with, but nonetheless she would make do. 

 

Her traveling party consists of three others. Talli is lovely and kind, with beautiful pale skin, long blonde hair, and bright baby blue eyes. She is perfect in every way according to the others, but she has a rebellious streak. The girl, only a few inches shorter than Rey, had been a piloting student and Poe’s second in command, when they had gone joyriding in two planes stolen from their country’s air force base. She remains second in command under Poe’s new rebellion that had started forming around their pathetic excuse for shelter. She has an extraordinary sense of direction and was sent to keep them from getting too lost in the new landscape.

 

Artoo is shorter than Rey, but he has just turned 18. He and Threepio are twins, but no one would know that without having met them before. Artoo is stout and has dark blue hair that makes him look even more pale than he is. He was the mastermind behind a continent-wide power failure that led to the nuclear destruction of not one but two military bases on Ilium.  

 

Threepio is taller than Rey, with bright golden blonde hair, tanned skin from days in the sun, and impeccable manners. While Threepio seems to be more level-headed, he had been the one to get the access codes into the electrical system. Even though they are criminals on their home planet, Tallie has an excellent sense of direction, Artoo is skilled in tracking, and Threepio had taken several A-level classes in Wildlife Identification when they were preparing for colonization of Ithbar for the last 2 years. They are the brains behind the construction of a lot of the shelters that are in the process of being built. 

 

Thinking of her companions and cataloguing their strengths leads Rey to consider the reasons that she was r thrown onto an abandoned planet with liars, traitors and thieves. It was simple. She had finally been caught stealing things to give to Unkar Plutt for extra food. As an orphan, Rey had no one to provide for her. So from a young age she had been taken under the wing of Unkar Plutt, the resident scavenger who could turn anything into something, who had given her food and a meager shelter. One day she had gotten caught stealing something, Rey can't remember what now, and had consequently been given the wonderful two year sentence in lock up, and then finally sent as part of the 20-year experimental colonization of  Ithbar.

 

Their time in the woods is shortened when they come to a river. It’s beautiful and crystal clear, and Rey smiles as she takes a step out into it. “I’ve never seen water so clear,” she whispers, crouching down to dip her fingers into the trickling water around her knees. It’s cold and she lets out a soft laugh as it tickles her fingers. 

 

Wading out a bit deeper, Rey turns to look at the others. Their faces are alight with horror and Artoo shouts at her. “Rey! Rey get out of the water!” Tallie is pointing over her shoulder and Rey turns, backing away when she sees a man she hadn't noticed before. His body is clad in deep green that looks like moss and his hair and face are the colour of the tree trunks, causing him to eerily blend with the forest he had seemingly appeared from. 

 

“I come in peace!” He shouts, holding his hands up, but Rey keeps backing away. The man, a bit older than her, crosses with ease and stands before them. A horn blares nearby and the rustling in the trees gives away the position of at least a dozen people on the other side of the river. “I am from the  _ Rekru’e _ pack that owns these lands. My lord sends me to give a message. You have until sundown to send a sacrifice to the river, or he shall choose one for you. We are a force of over six hundred strong.e can easily lay siege and destroy all one hundred people in your camp.” 

 

“How do we know you’re not going to do that anyway?” Threepio asks aloud. 

 

“Our Lord is merciful. He doesn’t believe that bloodshed is necessary if you obey.” The outsider replies, and Rey moves to tug Tallie with her. 

 

“Come on guys. Let’s report back to Poe and see what he says,” Rey states, tugging Tallie’s hand a bit harder before the others follow her in a hasty retreat. 

 

They make their way quickly back to base camp; with Tallie leading them it only takes about an hour instead of the three that they had taken getting to the river. They report immediately to Poe, who has taken over as the leader of the group of misfits and delinquents that have been sent to this planet with them.

 

“We should send someone to see if we can talk out a truce. No one has to die, Poe! If we don’t send someone willingly they’re going to take someone by force,” Rey argues when Poe tells them that no one will be leaving camp.

 

“No. We’re not sending anyone! I’m not sacrificing anyone to whomever this person says he is. How do we know they have that many people? He could be bluffing.” Poe Dameron is tall with olive skin, curly dark hair and a handsome face. He looks like his father, Kes Dameron, one of Illum’s most famous Naval pilots. He has his attitude as well.

 

“Fine. Fine. Whatever,” Rey huffs. She knows it's a horrible decision, but she doesn’t want to argue with Poe and run the risk of being the one he decides to send. Stepping out of the tent that has been erected for some of the boys, she heads through two large trees, frowning at the sinking sun as she seeks out the small pond Threepio had determined to contain potable water. She reaches it just as the sun sets and she sighs, dipping into it to cup a hand full of water to her mouth. Before she can take a sip, her mouth is roughly grabbed and she is pulled against a firm chest. Screaming, she turns and swings, clawing one of her captors across the face before the other tries to get ahold of her hands. He misses and she manages to get a good swing to his nose before she is restrained by yet another set of hands tying her wrists together. 

 

A large piece of fabric is looped through her mouth and fastened around her head. She screams and struggles against her bonds and her captors but it is no use. She hasn’t eaten yet today and her energy had been sapped by their earlier trek up and down the mountain. She continues to scream and struggle as one of the two large people picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She gasps out around the gag when the hard muscle and bone of his shoulder makes contact with her diaphragm.

 

She continues to scream and beat her tied hands on her captor’s back, but it does little to deter him from bringing her to wherever they are going.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


She’s an angry, spitting, mewling thing when his people bring her to him. One of her captors is sporting deep gashes from his ear to his jaw, and the other’s nose is crooked while bruises are starting to bloom under both eyes. The blood under her nails and the split knuckles on her left hand tells him that she is the culprit, but aside from damage to her hands she seems unscathed but pissed. He likes the ferocity of this small woman;she intrigues him.

 

“Let me go!” She screams the moment her gag is removed, fighting against the two who hold her before his throne.

 

Kylo dips his head. “Bas lan’ar.Tahtbr ner u’kara.”  _ Leave her. Human is my sacrifice.  _ The girl is dropped to her knees in front of him and the two men step back, bowing before moving back to their proper positions at his side. 

 

She climbs to her feet, a difficult trick with her hands bound behind her back, but when he stands she shrinks away. Kylo is one of the largest alphas in their pack and he always uses his height and size to his advantage. He watches the girl curiously. That’s what she is, nothing more than a mousey little girl. Her hair is as brown as the dirt beneath his feet, her face pale and frame thin, obviously lacking in proper nutrition. She’s flat all around, a twig of a thing mirroring a child more than the adult he assumes her to be. The furrow between her eyebrows and the scar along her neck tell tales of a hard life.He wonders how old she really is. 

 

_ What is your age, child? _  He asks in his mother tongue, and she growls up at him.

 

_ What is your age? _ He grumbles, low and deep; and yet she frowns at him 

 

He realizes she doesn’t understand.

 

Looking around, he frowns, trying to remember who in their pack spoke basic and had brought his message to the  _ sky people _ .

 

_ You there! _ He points to the man, a sacrifice that his father had received from a southern tribe years upon years ago. The man steps forward, dressed in mossy green, and dips to one knee.  _ Ask her how old she is,  _ he demands.

 

The man with no name turns to the girl and steps to her, giving her a smile that makes Kylo frown. “The Lord asks how old you are.”

 

The girl looks from her new companion to Kylo and back. “Tell him to go fuck himself,” she replies, spitting at his feet. A guard steps forward as No-name steps back, eyes wide. Kylo holds up a hand. 

 

_ What did she say, No-name? _

 

_ To go fuck yourself, sir. _

 

_ She is feisty. Ask her name. _

 

“The lord wishes to know your name.” 

 

“Tell him I am No-one.”

 

_ She says ‘No-one’ sir. _

 

_ Then I shall call her La’Mir. _

 

“He says he shall call you La’Mir. It’s the name of one of the goddesses of the sky. You should be honored.”

 

“And if I refuse?” the girl protests.

 

“Sire has the control to name anyone. Better a Goddess than something worse like ‘No-name’ or ‘No-one’.”

 

“Why would he name me after a goddess?” she asks.

 

“Sacrifices have special names.”

 

“So I’m to be killed then?”

 

“You are a sacrifice from your people to ours. You will be named and treated how our Lord determines.”

 

“That’s a load of shit. My name is Rey. He may call me that or nothing. I don’t give a shit what he thinks. I’m a person, not a possession to be traded!” She turns to walk away, but is stopped by two new guards standing in her way.

 

_ If she cannot stay she will be chained. _

 

“Rey. He’ll put you in chains if you can’t show respect,” No-name warns and Rey turns to face him, a frown set on her face again. She stalks past No-name and moves to stand toe to toe with Kylo. 

 

_ Fierce wildcat.  _ He chuckles. A loud slap rings across the clearing and Kylo’s face snaps to the side at the force of it. Her smile lasts all of one moment before he back hands her, sending her tumbling to the ground with a gasp. _ You will do as you are told or you shall learn the meaning of sacrifice. _

 

“He said..”

 

“I think I fucking got it,” Rey spits at No-name’s feet. 

 

Kylo grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet,moving her to stand before him as he takes her in.  She’s wearing a dark green top with laces up the front tucked into cream pants. He reaches forward to untie the lace. She swats his hand but he moves it to press to her side while he pulls the laces from their grommets. He presses her hand to her side, giving a silent signal that she should hold it there and hopes that she understands before he turns her around. His fingers walk through her hair, easing the tangles, before he pulls and twists it away from her face. Once he is finished braiding her hair up he ties the lace from her dress into it, securing the braid before lacing the ends up along the base of her skull and around her throat, not tightly, but enough to form a sort of collar. He turns her back around, spreading the loose closure open so her skin is visible in a v from collarbones to naval. He traces the pale skin with a finger before looking amongst his pack with a grin.

 

_ Welcome La’Mir. My guest for the harvest. _ He gestures for a female to step forward.  _ Kaydel. Dress her appropriately, please.  _ The girl, a lovely little blonde, nods, offering her hand out to  _ La’Mir.  _ Kylo watches with a happy purr in his chest while No-name explains what is to happen from here on out. The girl doesn’t fight Kaydel.

 

He returns to his seat within his tent, where others request audience when it is needed.  _ My lord? _ A beautiful woman stalks forward, dipping into a bow before Kylo reaches out his hand to accept her. Her hair is flowing blonde, tied in a thick weave of braids down her back with the sides shaved close to her head. She stands equal to his height, her skin the colour of the moon and her eyes a bright striking gold, the colour of his people.  _ Naming her after a goddess, my lord?  _ She asks, settling herself across his knee. 

 

Kylo’s hand strokes up her thigh as he gives her a frown.  _ Worry not, my Star. I have special plans for her.  _ The woman smiles and nods, pressing a kiss to his mouth before getting up to stalk away, her hips swaying as she goes. 

 

Kylo is an able leader; however the Elders still hold power over him. He stiffens when he hears the voice he’s known as long as he can remember and turns towards the entrance to his tent, raising from his dais to kneel before the man. He’s shorter than Kylo by almost a head and a half, and his build is frail. His face, however, shows the warped distinction of battle that Kylo someday hopes to know.  _ What have you done, my son? _ He asks, his words harsh as his hand cards through Kylo’s ebony locks and pulls, forcing Kylo’s head to snap back so he can face his master.

 

_ I have seen something I cannot explain. _ He replies dipping his head lower to seek guidance and forgiveness from the only master he has known since he left his own tribe.  _ Please guide me. Show me how to fully come into my power as you have. Please. _

 

_ You are weak and pathetic for letting this girl into your head. Whatever fondness you have for her shall be extinguished, as shall her life when the harvest comes. Distance yourself now, for if you fail you shall bear witness to her destruction as you were to your father’s. _

 

_ Yes, master. _ Kylo lets out a soft pitiful noise as his hair is released. He remains there on his knees for several minutes before he rises, dusts off his pants, and returns to his duties for the night. His mind wanders often to the newcomer as he helps prepare for the harvest.


End file.
